Single Tears
by compplyffy
Summary: Maybe if she pretended to be happy for long enough, she would be. If she convinced everyone else she was okay, maybe one day she could convince herself.


**Please Read!!! This is my first fic so be nice!! SO theres a little story behind this. It was actually an English assignment; the story had to start with the word "Lucy stopped walking as she saw something shining in the floor"**

**I just changed the name for Effy and some parts of the story. So if its bad.. Well let's just say my English teacher is marking it haha. Oh and English is my second language so excuse any mistakes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, but I wish I did. (If I did then cook would have a bigger storyline)

**Here it is:**

Effy stopped walking as she saw something shining in the floor. She wondered what it could be, kneeled down on the grass to pick it up. It was a mirror "how strange" she thought as she took a closer view, "someone must have lost it". And when she looked into it she was once again disgusted by what she saw, her own reflection.

Nowadays it was hard enough to look at herself at home before going to school every morning, it wasn't that she was ugly or something like that, not at all, she was beautiful and everyone could see that. Everyone but her anyway, at least she didn't think this Effy was beautiful, this Effy wasn't her, she wasn't worth looking at, not this Effy because she wasn't her. But it was still a surprise when she took a look at the mirror and she couldnt recognize the person staring back at her, that makeup, that hair, those clothes… Who was this girl? Because it certainly wasn't the Effy she remembered. But how had this happened, she couldnt really remember, it had just happened right?

Effy took a look at her watch, fuck, she was going to be late, she was supposed to meet her friends. Her friends, well I guess they could be called that, even though they weren't really friends, they couldn't really be called as such. She had many of them though, many friends, tons of them. Then why did she feel so alone? She hadn't always felt like this. No, she had been happy, very happy, at least for a while, and then everything changed, people changed, things changed, she changed. But she couldn't be sad, she couldn't doubt and she couldn't be unhappy. So she wasn't, she was not unhappy, she couldn't be. There was no room for that in her life, she was Effy Stonem for fucks sake, she didn't feel anything did she? She was supposed to be the strong one, the girl every boy wanted to have and every girl wanted to be. Not damaged good, no one liked damaged goods, they weren't cute. But she was, at least she had to pretend to be, because if she didn't, if she let herself feel, if she let herself open up and show her true self, then she would be weak, she would be vulnerable, and that was not an option. She had to play pretends, just for one more day, then everything would be alright. And maybe, just maybe if she pretended to be happy for long enough, she would be. If she convinced everyone else she was okay, maybe one day she could convince herself too.

She had to hold herself together, and she needed to keep pretending, she needed to hide herself behind the masquerade she wore everyday to school, because she couldn't show her real face, whatever that was. She wasn't broken, she was perfectly fine, then again she could convince everyone else she was fine, everybody but herself. Why couldnt she convince herself? She could bend but she wasn't supposed to break! Why couldn't she understand any of this? It was just life, but she wasn't ready for real life, and this was real life, she had to face the world and she was all alone without anyone to hold her. And then she felt a void in her heat, when she realized she really was really all alone, everyone she knew wasn't there now, but had they ever been there? No, and it didn't matter, it couldnt matter, she wouldnt let herself care.

Effy Stonem was empty, hollow, worthless. She felt something wet on her cheeks, tears were falling, but that dull, numb feeling in her heart wasn't wearing out, it wasn't going away. She let one more single tear fall before she stopped crying. Effy took one last glance at the mirror before walking away. Little did she know that neither the mirror nor the reflection inside it would ever shine again.

* * *

**So how was it?? Was it really bad?? I know.. anyway! Please review!!! It would mean THE WORLD to me. Please tell me how my first story was..*puppy dog eyes***


End file.
